Kids Next Door
The Kids Next Door, or the KND for short, is a global organization composed of 5-to-12 years old, military-styled trained children working for the Power of the Stars who battle evil teen-to-adult tyranny for other kids and their pleasure, in the Kids Next Door world. The current age of the KND, the seventh age, was founded by Numbuh 0, after he discovered the legendary "Book of KND" that contains all stories of KND operatives' stories for their adventures. The organization's purpose is to protect kids from evil tyranny from people over the age of 13 and up, but they only battle evil adults. back in the 19th Century KND, girls were not allowed in the organization at that time until Numbuh 999 was the first girl to be inducted into the KND in the 20th Century and many more girls were inducted as well. History The Moonbase Kids Next Door Moonbase is the most important location in the Kids Next Door Organization. It serves as a base for the higher ups in the organization, and is also where the Supreme Leader resides. It is the KND Treehouse on the Moon. It is home to Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the KND and many other operatives. The Kids Next Door Moonbase. the Moonbase was built before the Apollo 11 that took place in 20 of July of 1969. This means that the seventh age of the Kids Next Door began prior to 1969, unless the moonbase was already built by that time. Sectors KND are split into Sectors around the world and most sectors comprised of older members live in their bases, which are gigantic Treehouses outfitted with hulls from boats or sections of large buildings. Sector A The members of Sector A are Amish and don't believe in 2x4 technology, violence, or even real numbers. Not much happens to their sector. They live in the country and are the only sector that uses real names due to the earlier mentioned needlessness of "big city numbers". Their only operatives are Numbuh Jebediah, Numbuh Rebecca and Numbuh Ezekiel. Sector B It is located in Brazil Sector C Sector C is a KND sector located in China. It holds the largest number of operatives belonging to a single sector, with several 2x4 technology officers and two different sector leaders. Sector D Sector E Sector E is located in Numbuh 1's native home of England (E'' standing for ''England). Sector F Sector F is located in France. Their uniforms include baguettes on their arms and red berets; both being stereotypes to France. Sector G Sector G is located in Georgia, USA. Sector H Sector H is a sector of the Kids Next Door, located in Hawaii. Sector I Sector I is a sector in India. Sector J Sector J is set in Jamaica and hosts the annual "hamster holidays." It has 52 swimming pools, 24-hour all-you-can-eat ice cream buffet and 365 miles of water slides. Sector K Sector K is located in Kansas. They attended the annual 2x4 Technology Convention, but their creation was not looked on by the judges. Sector L Sector L is a KND sector that hosts the KND Nightly News. It is located in Illinois. The Sector is led by Numbuh 10, who is the cousin of Numbuh 1, as her father is his mother's long-lost brother. She's widely considered the prettiest female operative for the KND. Sector M Sector M is a sector which specializes on 2x4 Technology that is most likely located in Massachusetts, as its operatives seem to be American. Sector N Sector N is a sector located in the southern USA. Sector O Sector O is located in Orlando, Florida. Sector P Sector P is located in Pompeii, Italy. Sector Q Sector Q is a sector most likely located in America, as they fought the Common Cold. They used to be good friends with Numbuh 274, as they were sent invitations to his 13th birthday party by his parents. Sector R Sector R is a sector located in Russia. Sector S Sector S only appeared at the 2x4 Technology Convention to showcase their new inventions. Sector T Sector T is a sector located in Texas and is the only known treehouse to be built in a cactus. Sector U Sector U is a sector located in Guatemala. Sector V Sector V is a KND sector consisting of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. They live in a sub-urban area presumably in the United States, where their treehouse is also stationed; most likely the state of Virginia (as the letter "V" may relate to.). Sector W Sector W is the youngest KND Sector in the organization, around the time Sector V was active. Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 has noted that Sector W had the highest mission success rate in the entire KND. Sector X The Sector X Treehouse belongs to Sector X of the KND. It is situated in the center of a very creepy swamp, and apparently has not been well-looked after, as the Treehouse is very worn down. It is known that hot-air balloons float out on the roof allowing the operatives to escape from sudden attacks. Sector Y Sector Z Sector Z was once a team of Kids Next Door operatives who later became the Delightful Children From Down The Lane due to a freak accident in the Delightfulization Chamber, making the effects permanent but increasing it eleventy-billion fold. The location of their Treehouse is unknown or thought to have been lost, however there has been a diorama version created by Numbuh 101 for the musuem's exhibits which was later destroyed during the villains' attack.Category:Humans Category:Childrens Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Power of The Stars Category:Pending